Totalmente inimaginable (OneShot)
by Jun-CLOVER
Summary: Todoroki se le declara a Midoriya, pero a él le gusta Bakugou. Bakugou decide declarar sus sentimientos hacia Midoriya provocando el inicio de una pelea contra Todoroki. Aizawa otorga un trabajo a Bakugou y Todoroki para que aprendan a llevarse bien, sin embargo, durante ese tiempo, Todoroki comienza a desarrollar sentimientos por Bakugou. — TodoBaku


**Resumen: **Todoroki se le declara a Midoriya, pero a él le gusta Bakugou. Bakugou encuentra a Midoriya y Todoroki en una cita y decide declarar sus sentimientos hacia Midoriya, pero él no sabe que contestar causando el inicio de una pelea entre los dos chicos que lo pretenden. Aizawa otorga un trabajo a Bakugou y Todoroki para que aprendan a llevarse bien, sin embargo, durante ese tiempo, Todoroki comienza a desarrollar sentimientos por Bakugou.

Posible OOC.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei.

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**Totalmente Inimaginable (OneShot)**

Midoriya Izuku suspiraba en su habitación. Se sentía demasiado confundido, y lo peor de todo es que no tenía a nadie que pudiera aconsejarlo. No podía simplemente ir y decirle a Uraraka o Iida acerca de sus sentimientos.

Le gustaban dos personas. Una más que la otra, pero solo tenía oportunidad con uno de ellos; sin embargo, aún no aceptaba rendirse, tenía la esperanza de que algún día tuviera una oportunidad. Estaba seguro de que había visto algo de interés de su parte.

Suspiró una vez más. Las personas que le gustaban eran Bakugou y Todoroki. Todoroki se le había declarado el día de ayer y él le había dicho que esperara por una respuesta. Si aceptaba, significaba que debía olvidarse para siempre de Kacchan, pero si no aceptaba, y Bakugou nunca se decidía a aceptar sus sentimientos entonces se quedaría solo.

Suspiró nuevamente, y decidió que necesitaba ayuda, así que se puso de pie, salió de su cuarto y buscó a la única persona en la que podía pensar.

* * *

—¡¿De verdad se te declaró Todoroki-kun?! ¡Sabía que le gustabas! —se emocionó Hagakure en un local de postres al que habían llegado después de clases.

Midoriya le hizo una seña de silencio, no quería que alguien más escuchara.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó risueña —¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Que también me gusta Kacchan —confesó.

—¡¿Bakugou?!

—¡Shhhh! —repitió Midoriya.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Bueno, ciertamente Bakugou es sexi. Tiene ese toque bravucón que a todas las chicas nos enloquece, además, ese cuerpo que tiene…

—¡Hagakure-san! —se quejó Midoriya.

—Ya sé, ya sé.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —lloriqueó Midoriya.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Tengo una idea! ¡¿Qué tal si le das celos a Bakugou con Todoroki-kun?! Probablemente, al verte con otro, se decida a declararse por fin.

Midoriya se quedó pensando y luego sonrió un poco con las mejillas sonrojadas —Tal vez pueda darle una oportunidad a Todoroki-kun mientras veo si Kacchan se decide por fin. Y si no lo hace, entonces simplemente puedo permanecer con Todoroki-kun.

—Sí, exactamente. Yo te daré ánimos —dijo Hagakure y luego le sujetó ambas manos a Midoriya y las agitó varias veces.

Midoriya amplió su sonrisa y se decidió por fin.

* * *

Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza antes de caminar con decisión hacia Todoroki cuando salieron del aula.

—Todoroki-kun —llamó y el otro inmediatamente se detuvo.

—¿Ya tienes una respuesta? —preguntó Todoroki mirándolo fijamente.

—Yo… Si. ¿Q-Qué tal si tenemos una cita primero? —contestó nervioso.

—De acuerdo. ¿A dónde quieres ir? —dijo Todoroki.

—A-A donde tú quieras —Midoriya sentía sus mejillas arder, probablemente estuvieran demasiado rojas.

Todoroki le regaló una pequeña sonrisa —De acuerdo, ¿qué tal si te invito a comer?

—¿A qué lugar? —preguntó Midoriya curioso.

—Será sorpresa. Nos vemos mañana, yo paso a recogerte —decidió Todoroki.

—Si —dijo Midoriya con timidez, luego le sonrió y se alejó con paso apresurado pensando en cómo haría para que Bakugou los viera.

* * *

"_Yo me encargo de eso_" había dicho Hagakure cuando le contó acerca de su problema para que Bakugou lo viera con Todoroki, y ahora, Midoriya solo tenía que preocuparse de la ropa que debía llevar. Quería verse muy bien para las dos personas que le gustaban. Así que, eligió lo que pensó que lo hacía verse mejor.

Al salir de su cuarto Midoriya casi se tropieza con un muñeco de All Might que había caído al piso y, luego de colocarlo en su lugar con cariño, se apuró a salir de su casa para llegar a lugar de encuentro que habían acordado.

Todoroki esperaba de pie frente a una estatua en la plaza, con su característica expresión seria. Midoriya lo observó con atención; se veía demasiado guapo, no sabía si también había escogido la ropa especialmente para su salida, pero cualquier cosa que se pusiera lo hacía verse genial.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Todoroki.

Midoriya asintió y juntos comenzaron a caminar.

Todoroki lo llevó hasta un restaurante familiar donde servían comida rápida; después de pedir y obtener su comida, se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana. Permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos mientras comían. Todoroki no era de mucha platica después de todo, y Midoriya era demasiado tímido como para hablar.

"_Tengo que decir algo_" pensó Midoriya, tenía que guardar su timidez y buscar un tema de conversación, porque simplemente no podían estar de esa manera durante toda su cita —Um… Todoroki-kun, ¿qué haces en tus tiempos libres?

Todoroki levantó la vista y observó con atención a Midoriya, dejó su hamburguesa en el plato y pensó un poco —Me gusta leer; cuando tengo mucha energía salgo a correr un poco y después entreno. Si estoy muy aburrido, suelo limpiar mi habitación. ¿Qué es lo que tú haces? —preguntó después.

—Bueno, me gusta observar a los héroes. Me gusta ver cómo trabajan y estudiar sus habilidades; es muy divertido encontrar nuevas maneras para utilizarlas, o encontrar sus fortalezas y debilidades —dijo con emoción, luego se dio cuenta de que lo había vuelto a hacer y se sonrojó avergonzado —Lo siento.

—Es interesante ver como tus ojos brillan al hablar de eso —dijo Todoroki con una sonrisa.

—Vaya —escucharon a su lado, al voltear se encontraron a Bakugou parado a un lado de la mesa y mirándolos con el ceño fruncido —, así que decidieron tener una cita —gruñó, luego se sentó al lado de Midoriya —¿Qué crees que haces nerd de mierda?

—Y-Yo…

—¿Qué crees que haces tú Bakugou? Aléjate de él —replicó Todoroki mirando fieramente al chico.

Bakugou se burló —Tú cierra la boca maldito mitad-mitad.

Midoriya observaba de uno a otro sin saber que decir.

Todoroki frunció el ceño —Lárgate. Lo que hagamos o no hagamos, no te incumbe.

—¡¿Que no me incumbe?! —levantó la voz Bakugou.

—Exacto, eso fue lo que dije.

—¡Claro que me incumbe pendejo!

Las miradas de las personas comenzaban a fijarse en ellos debido a los gritos que Bakugou daba.

Todoroki mantuvo la vista fija en él —¿Por qué?

Bakugou se puso completamente rojo de coraje, se inclinó hacia delante sin apartar la vista del chico frente a él —Deku es mío, ¿entiendes? —gruñó en voz baja y amenazante.

Midoriya se puso completamente rojo de vergüenza —K-Kacchan —susurró impresionado.

—No puedes simplemente decidir que es tuyo —replicó Todoroki —Midoriya no es un objeto.

—Claro que puedo hacerlo; he tenido a Deku tras de mi desde que estábamos en el kínder ¿comprendes? No voy a permitir que te quedes con él —luego volteó a ver a Midoriya, sujetó su mano y tiró de él hacia la salida.

Midoriya se fijó avergonzado en la gente que los miraba con curiosidad mal disimulada y se tapó el rostro con su mano libre, mientras ofrecía leves disculpas. Todoroki se apresuró a salir tras ellos.

Cuando estuvieron en la calle Todoroki sujetó la otra mano de Midoriya e impidió que siguieran avanzando —Deja de comportarte como un niño mimado —gruñó —Midoriya ya decidió que saldría conmigo ¿entendiste? No tienes ninguna oportunidad.

Bakugou volteo a ver fijamente a Midoriya —¿Es eso cierto?

—Y-Yo no… —intentó decir.

Bakugou sonrió burlonamente y regresó su vista hacia Todoroki —¿Escuchaste eso? No es a ti a quien quiere.

Todoroki observó a Midoriya —¿Aún no te decides? —cuestionó —No importa, entonces voy a esforzarme aún más duro para que me elijas. Te darás cuenta de que soy el indicado.

—Cierra el hocico —se quejó Bakugou —, al único a quien elegirá es a mí. Más te vale que así sea Deku ¡¿Oíste?! —amenazó —. Te veré mañana y espero que ya tengas una respuesta —luego de decir eso metió las manos en los bolsillos y se alejó tranquilamente.

Todoroki volteó a ver a Midoriya y al verlo preocupado le sonrió un poco —Todo está bien, al final veras que soy el indicado —dijo con calma y, después de hacerle un gesto de despedida con la mano, se alejó.

Midoriya se quedó solo pensando una vez más en que decisión debería tomar.

* * *

—¿Qué debo hacer Hagakure-san? Kacchan dijo que le gusto, y le gritó a Todoroki-kun que no iba a permitir que se quedara conmigo. ¿Debería simplemente decirle que también me gusta? —preguntó Midoriya con preocupación.

—¡Claro que no Deku! —regañó Hagakure —Eso sería demasiado fácil para él. Déjalo que se esfuerce un poco; debe saber que obtener tu amor no es nada fácil, y que al final, cuando consiga que tu aceptes su amor, se dé cuenta que después de luchar tanto por ti debe valorarte más que a nada.

—T-Tienes razón. Tal vez deba esperar un poco más —reflexionó Midoriya.

—Debes esperar —asintió la chica —Y mientras, disfrutarás a los dos chicos más guapos luchando por tu amor. El sueño de cualquier chica hecho realidad. Un príncipe luchando contra un rebelde por el amor verdadero de su querida princesa.

Midoriya sonrió y pensó que tal vez, después de todo, se alegraba de haber mantenido la esperanza y no haberse rendido.

* * *

El día comenzó de maravilla, las clases fueron ligeras y fáciles de comprender. Bakugou le lanzaba miradas penetrantes a Midoriya de vez en cuando, y otras veces le lanzaba miradas de odio a Todoroki las cuales él ignoraba; pero aparte de eso, todo lo demás iba bien.

Hasta que fue el turno de tomar la clase práctica y formaron parejas de combate, héroe contra villano. Entonces, a Bakugou le tocó ser el héroe y a Todoroki el villano. Ambos chicos tenían que enfrentarse para poder obtener el muñeco que representaba al civil, el cual Bakugou debía proteger y Todoroki secuestrar.

Cuando Bakugou escuchó quién era su compañero de combate, una sonrisa feroz que prometía mucho dolor apareció en su cara.

—Voy a destrozar a ese bastardo —gruñó y se dirigió con decisión hacia la pista que le permitiría enfrentarse a su rival.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en sus posiciones el combate comenzó. Ninguno contuvo sus ataques, y al final, terminaron con el muñeco y casi toda el área de entrenamient destrozados. Ambos fueron declarados perdedores y castigados con trabajo extra.

La ultima clase del día era impartida por Aizawa, el cual estaba demasiado molesto por los acontecimientos sucedidos durante la práctica.

—Asignaré un trabajo en pareja —mencionó de pronto.

Todos se apresuraron a buscar compañero; cuando dos pares de ojos se fijaron en Midoriya él se puso nervioso y no pudo evitar temblar.

—¿Qué creen que hacen? —interrogó Aizawa al ver a todos alborotarse mientras buscaban un compañero —Yo seré quien asigne las parejas.

—¡¿Qué?! —se quejaron varios chicos?

—No es justo —dijo Kaminari.

—¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! —apoyó Mineta.

—¿Tienen alguna objeción? —preguntó Aizawa con esa aura imponente que atemorizaba a todos. Kaminari y Mineta negaron con la cabeza apresurados. Inmediatamente la repartición comenzó.

—…el siguiente equipo son Midoriya y…

Bakugou y Todoroki miraron fijamente a Aizawa, la mayoría del grupo ya habían sido elegidos y solo quedaban tres opciones de equipo con Midoriya, y era más que obvio que alguno de los dos tendría que ser elegido, porque así tenía que ser si no querían más muertes.

—…Shoji —finalizó Aizawa.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron todos asombrados.

Kaminari levantó la mano con rapidez —¡Sensei! ¡¿se da cuenta que el ultimo equipo posible son Bakugou y Todoroki?! —preguntó con exagerada sorpresa.

—Por supuesto, así es como lo decidí.

—¡Yo no voy a trabajar con el maldito mitad-mitad! —se quejó Bakugou.

—Yo tampoco quiero trabajar con este tipo —dijo Todoroki.

—Pues tendrán que hacerlo —sentenció Aizawa —; si no quieren terminar reprobados y ser expulsados del curso de héroes. Tendrán que aprender a trabajar en equipo quieran o no, de lo contrario se atendrán a las consecuencias.

—¡No es justo! ¡Yo voy a trabajar con el idiota cabeza de picos! —gruñó Bakugou.

—Yo voy a trabajar con Midoriya —dijo Todoroki.

Bakugou inmediatamente volteó a verlo con enojo molesto por no haber pensado en eso antes.

—Si recibo un trabajo que no esté elaborado por los integrantes que elegí, o que esté elaborado individualmente, lo tomaré como un incumplimiento a su deber ¿comprenden?

—Eso significa —intervino Iida —, que si alguno de los integrantes del equipo no aporta ideas o usted nota que solo una persona trabajó, ¿ambos reprobarán?

—Exactamente, así que espero que puedan llegar a un acuerdo y aprendan a trabajar junto a su pareja. Esta es una prueba para medir su capacidad de acoplamiento con otros héroes, en situaciones a las que no están acostumbrados.

Todos se impresionaron e inmediatamente mostraron expresiones de decisión. Todos menos Bakugou y Todoroki, los cuales seguían inconformes con la elección tomada por Aizawa.

El profesor se retiró para que pudieran ponerse de acuerdo en la forma en que realizarían el trabajo para el cual solo tenían dos semanas.

Bakugou se cruzó de brazos y subió los pies a su escritorio. Todoroki sacó su libreta y se dedicó a iniciar la planeación del trabajo.

Midoriya, desde su lugar al lado de Shoji, observaba a ambos con pena.

"_Si me hubiera tocado con Kacchan este problema se hubiera evitado_" pensó.

* * *

Cuando las clases terminaron Bakugou salió rápidamente dispuesto a no tener que ver más a Todoroki. Ninguno de los dos hizo el intento por hablarse.

—¡Espera Kacchan! —llamó Midoriya pensando en volver juntos a casa, pero Bakugou estaba tan molesto que no lo escuchó y se fue sin prestar atención a nadie.

—¿Quieres caminar conmigo Midoriya? —escuchó la voz de Todoroki tras él —Yo te acompaño hasta el tren —ofreció.

Midoriya se sonrojó al escuchar la propuesta, pero se dio cuenta que con quien realmente quería caminar era con Kacchan —Lo siento Todoroki-kun, yo… creo que me daré prisa en llegar a mi casa. Será en otra ocasión —se disculpó y luego se alejó rápidamente dispuesto a alcanzar al chico gruñón.

Ahora que sabía lo que Kacchan sentía por él decidió que podía tener una oportunidad y que probablemente su sueño se hiciera realidad. Sentía mucho tener que rechazar a Todoroki, pero quien le había robado el corazón desde niño era su amigo de rubios cabellos y eterna amargura. Cuando hablara con Bakugou y aclarara la situación de sus sentimientos, entonces se disculparía con Todoroki.

Habiendo decidido las cosas, Midoriya corrió más deprisa para alcanzar al chico que le causaba esa sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero aunque corrió no encontró a Bakugou y tuvo que regresar solo a su casa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, durante clase, Todoroki se dio cuenta que sus compañeros ya habían avanzado con su investigación y él todavía estaba en ceros. Necesitaba pasar, no podía permitirse reprobar. Tenía que hacer ese trabajo, aunque tuviera que aguantar la presencia de su enemigo más odiado.

Así que, con decisión, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el lugar donde Bakugou rayaba en su cuaderno con el ceño fruncido —Bakugou —llamó.

El otro chico frunció aún más el ceño y levantó la vista —¿Ah? ¿Qué mierda quieres maldito mitad-mitad? —gruño peligrosamente.

Todoroki frunció el ceño también, le molestaba demasiado tener que tratar con el chico que tenía frente a él. Pero al voltear hacia el cuaderno pudo observar que lo que él creía que eran rayones, eran en realidad anotaciones sobre la investigación que debían hacer; al parecer Bakugou también tenía interés en no reprobar.

Cuando Bakugou notó que Todoroki observaba sus hojas las tapó con sus brazos —¿Qué miras imbécil? —gruñó el chico.

Sin decir una palabra Todoroki se dio la vuelta y regresó a su lugar.

Cuando las clases terminaron esperó a Bakugou en la salida; al verlo acercarse caminó hacia él.

—Ven conmigo —ordenó y se dio la vuelta para salir de la academia.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De dónde mierda sacaste que voy a hacer lo que tú quieras?! —rugió Bakugou sin hacer ademán de seguirlo.

—¿Acaso quieres reprobar y ser expulsado de la academia? Hablemos de eso. Ven conmigo y arreglaremos las cosas de una vez —casi gruñó Todoroki harto de la actitud demandante del otro chico, quería terminar con eso lo más pronto posible.

Bakugou se quedó estático unos momentos, luego comenzó a caminar con pasos pesados y las manos en los bolsillos para demostrar su inconformidad.

Todoroki lo guio hacia un parque no muy lejano de la academia, pero que sin embargo permitía la charla sin ser molestados.

—Escucha —comenzó Todoroki una vez que se detuvo —, no tengo planes de rendirme en mi meta de ser héroe, por lo tanto, no quiero reprobar. Tampoco voy a rendirme con Midoriya.

Bakugou gruñó y dio un paso hacia Todoroki —¿Por qué mierda me estás diciendo esto? ¡¿ACASO QUIERES QUE TE MATE?! —amenazó.

—Te estoy diciendo que quiero hacer un trato contigo. En este tiempo que tenemos para realizar el trabajo no voy a intentar nada con Midoriya, e incluso voy a alejarme de él —Bakugou se le quedó mirando con curiosidad —, pero espero lo mismo de ti. Ninguno de los dos puede hacer ningún movimiento con Midoriya durante el tiempo en que tengamos que trabajar juntos, así no provocaremos riñas y no tendremos problemas durante nuestro trabajo. Mi meta es trabajar rápido y terminar con esta investigación lo más pronto posible para no tener que aguantarnos el uno al otro. Si tú pones de tu parte y yo pongo de la mía no debería haber ningún problema —finalizó Todoroki.

Bakugou lo pensó un poco y finalmente se decidió —De acuerdo, no quiero ver que te acerques a él.

—Tu tampoco puedes acercarte a él —aclaró Todoroki.

—Lo sé. ¿Cuándo empezaremos con esta mierda? —gruñó Bakugou.

—Lo más indicado es que comencemos hoy mismo, los demás equipos llevan avance sobre nosotros.

—¿Dónde? No pienso permitir que pongas un pie en mi casa —dijo Bakugou.

—En mi casa está bien. No tengo ningún problema con eso —contestó Todoroki.

—¡¿Quieres que vaya a tu estúpida casa?! —se quejó Bakugou.

—¿Quieres que vaya a la tuya entonces?

Bakugou gruñó —¡De acuerdo! ¡¿Dónde mierda está?! —aceptó comenzando a caminar.

—Es por aquí —guio Todoroki y ambos se alejaron del parque.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de Todoroki, Bakugou miró a todos lados con sorpresa; era enorme y tenía un estilo antiguo. Siguió al chico más alto hasta la puerta de la casa en la cual ambos dejaron los zapatos.

—Estoy en casa —avisó Todoroki extrañando a Bakugou.

—¿A quién mierda le avisas? —cuestionó sin vergüenza alguna.

—Mi hermana está en casa, pero no nos molestará —aclaró Todoroki sin molestarse por la pregunta.

Bakugou gruñó y siguió al anfitrión hasta el que al parecer era su cuarto, el cual por supuesto, estaba decorado al estilo del Japón antiguo.

—Tu cuarto es horrible —se quejó Bakugou.

—Si no te gusta no lo veas, solo vienes a trabajar —respondió Todoroki molesto y comenzó a sacar las cosas de su mochila para trabajar.

Bakugou se burló y comenzó a sacar sus propios materiales.

Tocaron a la puerta antes de que esta fuera abierta inmediatamente —Shouto, ya estás de vuelta —dijo una chica mayor antes de sonrojarse y salir deprisa.

Bakugou levantó una ceja hacia Todoroki.

—Mi hermana mayor —respondió el chico con simpleza.

Trabajaron durante un rato en un incómodo silencio que era roto de vez en cuando por insultos de Bakugou que eran ignorados por Todoroki hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

La misma chica volvió a entrar cargando una bandeja con comida.

—Les traje algunos bocadillos para que coman. Deben tener mucha hambre después de estar trabajando durante tanto tiempo —dijo la chica con una sonrisa dejando la bandeja al lado de la pequeña mesa que estaba llena de papeles.

—Gracias —dijo Todoroki tomando un trago de su bebida.

La chica volteó a ver a Bakugou el cual la ignoraba completamente trabajando aún en lo que estaba intentando redactar —Es extraño que Shouto traiga un amigo a la casa, pero me alegra saber que realmente cuenta con gente que lo apoya en la academia —Todoroki dejó de comer y observó cómo Bakugou se tensaba —Muchas gracias por cuidar de él, espero que no te cause problemas —se inclinó la chica mayor en agradecimiento ante la sorprendida mirada de ambos chicos —Cuando quieras venir a visitarlo nuevamente no dudes en hacerlo —después de regalarles otra sonrisa que no fue correspondida salió por fin del cuarto.

—Así que no tienes amigos mitad-mitad —se burló Bakugou.

Todoroki lo ignoró y siguió comiendo.

Bakugou se acercó la bandeja con comida y comenzó a comer, Todoroki se enojó y la trajo de vuelta hacia él, Bakugou se la acercó nuevamente y evitó que Todoroki se la arrebatara —Tu hermana la trajo para tu nuevo amiguito no para ti. Recuerda que ella no quiere que me causes problemas —se burló Bakugou y continuó con su trabajo. Todoroki permitió que se quedara con la comida y siguió escribiendo.

Después de varios minutos Bakugou había terminado de comer y ahora descansaba tranquilamente contra la pared de la habitación mientras leía los apuntes que había recopilado. Un repentino rugido rompió el silencio que ambos mantenían. Bakugou levantó una ceja burlona hacia Todoroki y comenzó a carcajearse.

Todoroki se sonrojó un poco y sujetó su estómago para intentar evitar un nuevo rugido, pero fue inútil y solo logró que Bakugou se burlara más —Ya vuelvo —dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación con prisa dispuesto a conseguir algo para comer sin que su hermana se enterara, no quería romper sus ilusiones al permitir que se entere que Bakugou no era su amigo.

Cuando volvió a la habitación en silencio, pudo observar a Bakugou concentrado mientras escribía con atención en la libreta, tenía los apuntes de Todoroki en la mano y los comparaba con los suyos, luego volvía a escribir.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Todoroki molesto.

—Tienes información distinta a la mía, si analizamos las dos podemos conseguir un resumen más claro y que se centre solo en lo más importante, así podemos trabajar con más facilidad —explicó un extrañamente tranquilo Bakugou.

Todoroki se sentó frente a él. Durante esa tarde de trabajo habían avanzado más de lo que él se imaginó, sin embargo, aún tenían que investigar más y elaborar el compendio escrito de todo lo que investigaran y encontraran. Suspiró. No sabía cómo iba a soportar trabajar durante todos esos días con Bakugou. Después de unos momentos observó como el otro chico comenzaba a recoger sus cosas.

—Me voy —dijo Bakugou.

Todoroki se puso de pie y lo acompañó hasta la calle ante la molestia de Bakugou. Ninguno supo que más decir, así que Bakugou se alejó en dirección a su casa y Todoroki entró de nuevo.

* * *

Midoriya suspiraba con tristeza, hace un rato había intentado hablar con Bakugou para pedirle que se vieran a la salida y poder confesarle lo que sentía por él, pero el otro chico lo había mirado de manera extraña y luego se había alejado ignorándolo, eso había causado dolor en el pecho de Midoriya.

—¿Estás bien Deku-kun? —preguntó Uraraka al ver su expresión triste.

Midoriya se dio cuenta que estaba preocupando a los demás por su actitud, así que cambió su rostro y mostró su sonrisa normal —Si, no te preocupes Uraraka-san.

—De acuerdo —sonrió también la chica más animada después de ver nuevamente la sonrisa de su amigo.

Durante las clases, a Midoriya también se le hizo raro que Todoroki no le hablara, ya que este siempre intentaba entablar alguna conversación con él por muy corta que fuera; pero ahora también lo ignoraba. Los dos chicos que le interesaban lo estaban ignorando.

Durante el descanso Hagakure se acercó a él.

—Deku, ¿le hiciste algo malo a Bakugou y Todoroki? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No he hecho nada Hagakure-san —contestó Midoriya con tristeza.

—¿Entonces por qué los dos te están ignorando?

—No lo sé. ¿Qué tal si en realidad si hice algo malo sin darme cuenta y ellos no vuelven a hablarme? —preguntó comenzando a entrar en pánico.

—¡Cálmate Deku! Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo —decidió Hagakure muy seriamente.

* * *

Cuando la hora de salida llegó Todoroki se acercó a Bakugou —Nos vemos en el parque —dijo antes de darse vuelta y alejarse tranquilamente.

Bakugou gruñó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

—¡Cuidado Deku! —escucharon un grito y luego un fuerte golpe seguido de un quejido de dolor.

—¡Deku-kun! ¡¿Estás bien?! —preguntó Uraraka acercándose rápidamente a él para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Midoriya-kun —dijo Iida acercándose también.

Bakugou y Todoroki voltearon a ver qué había sucedido y encontraron a Midoriya en el suelo con uno de los pupitres sobre él.

—Lo siento, no te vi Deku —se disculpó Hagakure "apenada" por haberlo empujado.

Todoroki volteó a ver a Bakugou, y después de que ambos compartieran una mirada, Todoroki siguió su camino. Después de recoger sus cosas con prisa Bakugou salió también.

Midoriya los observó irse con tristeza —Estoy bien, no pasó nada —dijo para tranquilizar a sus amigos que aún le preguntaban si estaba bien.

* * *

Bakugou llegó al parque en el cual lo esperaba Todoroki, lo encontró sentado en una banca.

—Ojalá jamás nos hubieran dejado este trabajo, si hubiera sido así ahora mismo, estaría consolando a Deku —se quejó el recién llegado.

—¿Sigues llamándolo Deku y crees que tendrás una oportunidad? —dijo Todoroki poniéndose de pie.

—¿Estás retándome? —gruñó Bakugou.

—¿Qué si lo hago? —contestó Todoroki.

Bakugou sonrió con fiereza.

Todoroki suspiró —Olvidemos esto, tenemos que trabajar. No podemos crear estos problemas. Vamos, démonos prisa para adelantar el trabajo de hoy —dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del parque. Bakugou gruñó nuevamente y lo siguió sin poner objeción —Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca para buscar la información que necesitamos —continuó Todoroki.

—¿Acaso no tienes computadora? —preguntó molesto Bakugou. Todoroki no contestó y siguió su camino —¿Estás bromeando? —se burló nuevamente el chico —¿Quién no tiene computadora en esta época? ¿Vives en la época de las cavernas?

—Mi padre es una persona tradicional. Piensa que la tecnología solo distrae a las personas de lo verdaderamente importante, como los estudios y el entrenamiento —contestó Todoroki con rostro inexpresivo.

—Tu padre es un idiota —dijo Bakugou.

—Lo es —concordó Todoroki logrando que Bakugou volteara a verlo con sorpresa —. Todos lo idolatran simplemente por ser un gran héroe, pero realmente no conocen… —de pronto dejó de hablar dándose cuenta de quién era la persona con la que estaba hablando.

—No me importa —dijo Bakugou obteniendo la atención de Todoroki —, realmente no me importan para nada tus dramas pasados. ¿Qué tiene que ver ese viejo contigo? ¿Qué importa que los demás no sepan cómo es realmente? ¿Quieres que te tenga lastima? ¿Acaso eso te hará convertirte en un gran héroe?

Todoroki le lanzó una mala mirada y continuó caminando —Fui un idiota por intentar hablar contigo.

—Lo fuiste —se burló Bakugou.

Durante el trayecto Todoroki pensaba una y otra vez lo que Bakugou le había dicho; le molestaba mucho que se burlara de su pasado cuando no entendía nada, ya que él tenía una familia con él. Las palabras de Bakugou regresaron a su mente _"¿Quieres que te tenga lastima? ¿Acaso eso te hará convertirte en un gran héroe?"._ Volteó a verlo con sorpresa. Bakugou caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y la frente arrugada. _"¿Quieres que te tenga lastima? ¿Acaso eso te hará convertirte en un gran héroe?"_ escuchó nuevamente en su mente. Las palabras de Bakugou cobraron un nuevo sentido para él. Era cierto lo que dijo, no quería causar lastima a las demás personas, quería demostrar que él podía llegar a ser un gran héroe a pesar de tener como padre a Endeavor. No le importaba si los demás conocían su historia o no, simplemente quería ser Shouto, el gran héroe.

—Ya llegamos —gruñó Bakugou.

Todoroki volteó a verlo y asintió. Ambos entraron a la biblioteca y buscaron una computadora para usar. Después de obtener la información necesaria salieron y se dirigieron a casa de Todoroki.

* * *

Después de comprender la manera de pensar de Bakugou, Todoroki ya no pudo tratarlo de la misma manera; ahora le era más fácil distinguir las emociones del otro chico.

Bakugou también pudo comprender más acerca de Todoroki, pero no le importó, ya que eso para él no cambiaba nada.

Sin embargo, Todoroki comenzó a sentirse más a gusto al lado de Bakugou; pronto comenzó a observarlo más en clases, siempre escuchaba su voz aun cuando los demás chicos estuvieran hablando muy fuerte. De pronto notó como esperaba con ansia el momento en que las clases terminaran para poder hablar nuevamente con él. Era algo extraño que no podía controlar.

* * *

Ese día, al llegar a casa, Todoroki abrió la puerta del patio y dejó pasar a Bakugou, el chico explosivo notó que el lugar estaba muy solo, y fue peor al entrar a la casa. Todoroki se dirigió directamente a su habitación.

—¿Hoy no saludas a tu hermana? —preguntó Bakugou fingiendo desinterés.

—No está. Da clases en una escuela así que hay días en que llega tarde —contestó sentándose en la pequeña mesa.

—¿Solamente viven aquí ustedes dos? —cuestionó cuando estuvo sentado. Todoroki volteó a verlo extrañado —¡No es como si me interesara imbécil! Solo… trataba de hacer plática —pero en realidad Bakugou acababa de darse cuenta de lo solitaria que era la vida de Todoroki. Él tenía a su familia, cuando llegaba a su casa su madre lo estaba esperando con la comida preparada y más tarde llegaba su padre siempre con una sonrisa. Él nunca estaba solo en esa casa a pesar de ser hijo único. En cambio Todoroki, a pesar de tener una hermana, vivía casi completamente solo la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Ella es mi hermana mayor, pero también tengo un hermano; él estudia medicina en la universidad así que no vive aquí, se queda en los dormitorios de la escuela —Todoroki contestó la anterior pregunta, Bakugou volteó a verlo con la boca ligeramente torcida en molestia y Todoroki sonrió —¿Te preocupas por mí? —no pudo evitar preguntar. Notó como las mejillas de Bakugou se sonrojaban levemente.

—¡¿Quién mierda se preocupa por ti mitad-mitad?! ¡Ya cierra el hocico y vamos a terminar por fin este maldito trabajo!

Todoroki sonrió y puso manos a la obra. En realidad no tenía ganas de finalizar el trabajo, ya que entonces no habría razón para que Bakugou visitara su casa, y comenzaba a agradarle su compañía.

Estuvieron el resto de la tarde trabajando; cuando por fin terminaron Bakugou miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche.

—Mierda —gruñó y recogió sus cosas con pereza —, me largo. Espero que Aizawa nos ponga una buena calificación por este trabajo.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Todoroki.

—¿Acaso estás sordo? —Bakugou se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

Todoroki se puso de pie para acompañar a Bakugou a la salida. Cuando abrió la puerta para salir al pasillo Bakugou se detuvo abruptamente.

—¿A qué hora llega tu hermana? —preguntó.

—Más tarde —dijo Todoroki.

Bakugou volteó a verlo con reticencia —¿Vas a quedarte solo hasta que ella llegue? —preguntó en voz baja.

Todoroki ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad y entonces comprendió que Bakugou estaba preocupado por dejarlo solo. Una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó en sus labios, estiró una mano y sujetó el hombro del otro chico —Bakugou —llamó. Cuando levantó la vista dispuesto a gruñirle Todoroki se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Bakugou alzando una ceja.

Todoroki sintió como si un imán lo hubiera atraído hacia los labios de Bakugou y de pronto se encontraba besándolo. El otro chico se quedó paralizado y Todoroki aprovechó para profundizar el beso. Su lengua tocó a la otra y sintió como todo su interior se prendía en fuego. Sujetó la cadera de Bakugou con la otra mano y lo atrajo más hacia a él.

De pronto fue lanzado hacia atrás y un puño se estrelló contra su cara logrando que terminara en el suelo.

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA CREES QUE HACES HIJO DE PUTA?! ¡NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A ACERCARTE A MI O A DEKU, O TE ARREPENTIRÁS! —amenazó Bakugou y salió corriendo de la casa.

Todoroki colocó una mano en el lugar que había sido golpeado y suspiró _"¿Qué es lo que he hecho?_" se preguntó.

* * *

El trabajo en el que ambos se esforzaron obtuvo la mejor calificación, pero Todoroki no se sentía feliz para nada. Había intentado acercarse a Bakugou, pero él lo había ignorado.

Como el trato que habían hecho había terminado, ahora Bakugou hablaba con Midoriya nuevamente. Él también podía hablarle, pero simplemente no tenía ganas de hacerlo, su interés estaba en hablar con Bakugou y arreglar lo que había arruinado a causa de sus acciones. Decidió que si quería resultados lo mejor era esperar a la salida como los días anteriores.

Cuando las clases terminaron Todoroki se detuvo frente a las puertas de la escuela y observó uno a uno los estudiantes que salían de sus clases diarias. De pronto, e inevitablemente, escuchó la voz de Bakugou acercándose, pero antes de que hiciera movimiento alguno pudo escuchar también la inconfundible voz de Midoriya.

—Todoroki-kun —saludó el ultimo deteniéndose al verlo en la entrada —¿qué haces aquí? ¿esperabas a alguien? —preguntó con un leve sonrojo.

Todoroki volteó a ver a Bakugou y por un momento sus miradas se conectaron. Bakugou lo miró con odio, amenazándolo para que no mencionara nada.

Todoroki suspiró —No estoy esperando a nadie —dijo como única excusa y se fue. Decidió que ya hablaría después con Bakugou, cuando lo encontrara solo; por ahora no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

* * *

La semana se pasó rápidamente sin que Todoroki lograra hablar con Bakugou; el último día Todoroki estaba demasiado frustrado. Había extrañado caminar con Bakugou hacia su casa y hablar con él, aunque sean solo insultos.

Ese viernes Todoroki se sentó en su sitio habitual a esperar que los demás llegaran. Cuando escuchó la inconfundible voz de Bakugou levantó la vista para verlo entrar al aula, pero no estaba solo, Midoriya venía con él.

Todoroki pudo observar un sonrojo en el rostro avergonzado del último, y eso llamó su atención porque no obtuvo un solo sentimiento hacia él. Su corazón no latió rápidamente y la sonrisa que siempre aparecía al verlo no estaba presente.

Bakugou le lanzó una leve mirada molesta al darse cuenta que miraba fijamente a Midoriya y Todoroki sintió como su corazón se saltaba un latido. Preocupado colocó una mano en su pecho y frunció el ceño. Levantó la vista y encontró a Bakugou aun mirándolo, ahora con curiosidad; cuando sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente Bakugou desvió la mirada y se acercó más a Midoriya, pronto comenzó a hablar con él entrometiéndose en la plática de este con sus amigos.

Cuando Todoroki vio a Midoriya hablando con Bakugou y sonrojándose completamente sintió como una ráfaga de celos se encendía en él. Con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que no le molestaba que Midoriya estuviera hablando con alguien más, sino que le molestaba que estuviera hablando con Bakugou, y no era precisamente porque quisiera a Midoriya para él, sino que quería a Bakugou para él. Todoroki se dio cuenta que no quería que alguien más se acercara a Bakugou con intenciones románticas porque él quería a Bakugou. Le gustaba Bakugou.

—¿Entonces ustedes dos ya están saliendo? —escuchó que preguntaba Hagakure.

Levantó la vista nuevamente y pudo ver a Midoriya tartamudeando con nerviosismo y rascándose la cabeza —Y-Yo… bueno…

—Si —dijo Bakugou con simpleza.

Todos en salón escucharon y se sorprendieron. Algunos se acercaron a felicitarlos y otros no sabían cómo reaccionar.

Todoroki bajó la cabeza y con su usual rostro inexpresivo se decidió a tomar las clases del día para poder escapar rápidamente de ese lugar que empezaba a asfixiarlo.

* * *

Cuando las clases terminaron Todoroki salió sin despedirse de nadie. Recostado en su cama Todoroki se puso a pensar. No quería rendirse con Bakugou porque nunca había conocido a nadie como él.

Cuando conoció a Midoriya se sintió bien, él era la primera persona que lo trataba bien. Pronto pensó que lo que sentía era atracción y decidió que quería que fuera su novio.

Ahora que había tenido trato con Bakugou se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía antes no era lo que pensó, en cambio, lo que sentía por su compañero gruñón era distinto y más fuerte; el tiempo que pasó con él le sirvió para darse cuenta que necesitaba a alguien como Bakugou en su vida, no a alguien tan tranquilo como Midoriya.

Decidió que se lo iba a quitar. Iba a robar a Bakugou, no podía permitir que se quedara con él a pesar de que tenía cariño hacia Midoriya. Pensaba hacer las cosas bien y para eso pensaba a hablar honestamente con todos los involucrados.

* * *

La siguiente semana Todoroki esperó a que terminaran las clases. Los días anteriores había observado como Bakugou salía primero del salón con Kirishima y esperaba a Midoriya en el patio el cual se despedía de Uraraka e Iida. Ese día fue igual, así que, cuando los dos últimos se fueron, se acercó al chico que tomaba su mochila para salir.

—Midoriya —llamó Todoroki con tranquilidad.

El chico volteó a verlo con sorpresa, luego miró a todos lados dándose cuenta que eran los únicos que quedaban en el aula—¿Qué sucede Todoroki-kun? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Quiero ser directo contigo y hablar de frente —comenzó Todoroki —La declaración que te había hecho hace un tiempo, la retiro.

—¿Eh? —dijo extrañado Midoriya.

—También quiero decirte que me gusta Bakugou.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿K-Kacchan?! ¡¿Por qué?! Creí que yo te gustaba, tú me lo dijiste ¿no es así? —cuestionó Midoriya confundido.

—Tienes razón, yo te había dicho que me gustabas… pero estaba confundido. Me di cuenta hace poco; lo que sentía por ti no era más que agradecimiento y tal vez cariño. Pero con Bakugou es diferente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de pronto decidiste que Kacchan te gusta? Creí que lo odiabas, y no es que quiera que así sea, pero es extraño —observó Midoriya.

—Durante este tiempo en que trabajamos juntos llegué a conocerlo, y creo que pude encontrar eso que te hizo enamorarte, ya que también lo hizo conmigo. Lo siento, pero quiero que sea para mí. Pienso conseguir que salga conmigo por lo que espero que, si él acepta, olvides tus sentimientos por él. Sé que te gusta más de lo que me puedo imaginar, por eso, espero que desees lo mejor para él al igual que lo hago yo. Si él te elige a pesar de todo… yo dejaré de buscarlo y velaré para que ambos sean felices —declaró Todoroki con seriedad.

—Todoroki-kun… —dijo Midoriya sorprendido, luego asintió —Tienes razón, Kacchan merece solo lo mejor. Pienso que tanto tú como yo podremos hacerlo feliz. Realmente lo quiero y espero que lo quieras tanto como yo.

—Estoy seguro de que mi amor superará el tuyo —afirmó Todoroki.

—Bien, entonces demos lo mejor de ambos —finalizó Midoriya estirando una mano hacia Todoroki.

—Si —asintió él, sujetando la mano que le era ofrecida y sellando un nuevo pacto que esperaba esta vez pudiera ganar, por su propio bien.

—Bueno, e-entonces me voy —dijo Midoriya dirigiéndose a la salida.

Cuando abrió la puerta para salir del salón encontró a Bakugou observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—K-Kacchan ¿escuchaste todo? —preguntó Midoriya sorprendido.

—Bakugou —dijo Todoroki caminando hacia él, pero antes de que se acercara más Bakugou salió corriendo —¡Bakugou! —gritó Todoroki corriendo tras él, sintió como Midoriya lo seguía, pero no le importó, solo quería alcanzar a Bakugou y explicarle adecuadamente sus sentimientos.

* * *

Encerrado en su cuarto Bakugou pensaba. Desde niño había sentido algo por Deku, no fue hasta que lo observó tener contacto con más personas que se dio cuenta que estaba celoso y que en realidad le gustaba. Bakugou luego conoció a Todoroki. Al principio le causó rechazo, pero luego de esas semanas en que pasó tiempo con él comenzó a darse cuenta que tenía algo especial que lo hacía querer estar más cerca de él, le provocaba sentimientos que Deku jamás le provocó, por eso estaba tan confundido. Lo que sentía por los dos era muy distinto.

"_¿Con quién quiero estar en realidad?_" se preguntó _"¿Con quién quiero compartir mi tiempo libre? ¿A quién quiero abrazar? ¿Quién quiero que me abrace?_". Se dio cuenta que solo podía pensar en una respuesta para sus interrogantes. Solo había una persona en su mente con la que se imaginaba haciendo todo lo que pensó.

Pero no podía ser posible, porque a él le gustaba Deku. Estaba saliendo con Deku.

—No puede gustarme ese imbécil —negó para si mismo.

De pronto recordó el beso que había recibido días atrás. Había sentido algo extraño en su estómago, como unas cosquillas raras que lo habían dejado perturbado. Pero se había sentido bien.

Cuando se declaró a Deku lo había besado por capricho, pero no había sentido lo mismo, había sido completamente diferente e incomodo; cuando el beso terminó lo único que quería era alejarse del otro chico, así que se despidió de él y se fue, y no sintió ningún remordimiento contrario al día en que dejó a Todoroki completamente solo en su casa.

—Todoroki —susurró en la soledad de su habitación, e inmediatamente sintió sus mejillas arder —Maldito mitad-mitad —gruñó.

Era completamente distinto a como se lo imaginaba antes de tratar con él, en realidad le agradaba que ignorara los comentarios molestos que podían hacer enojar a cualquiera, le gustaba cuando en ocasiones le respondía los insultos, le gustaba también su actitud tan distinta a la suya, y sobre todo, le gustaba que no fuera un tonto sumiso que permitiera que él le hiciera e insultara todo lo que quisiera; quería a alguien que le representara un reto, no quería algo demasiado fácil.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Ahora tenía la respuesta.

* * *

Al día siguiente Bakugou ignoró completamente a Deku y Todoroki. Cuando las clases terminaron Bakugou salió con prisa y no se detuvo aunque Kirishima lo llamó.

Todoroki suspiró. Desde que el día anterior Bakugou se había alejado de él perdió todo el valor que había juntado; pensó que había cavado su propia tumba, porque era bastante obvio que Bakugou elegiría a la única persona que de verdad le gustaba: Midoriya, y él no tenía siquiera una oportunidad. Pero quería con tantas fuerzas obtener el amor de Bakugou que su corazón no le permitía rendirse.

Salió de la academia y se dirigió hacia su casa. Cuando pasaba frente al parque, en el cual se encontraba con Bakugou durante la semana del trabajo, se detuvo; algo lo había atraído hacia ese lugar y ahora, gracias a su instinto, había encontrado a Bakugou sentado en la banca que tantas veces había servido de compañía durante sus encuentros.

Con paso lento se acercó hasta donde el otro chico se encontraba. Bakugou levantó la vista con sorpresa, luego suspiró y se puso de pie.

—¿Qué haces aquí? La estación de tren está alejada de este lugar —observó Todoroki.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —cuestionó Bakugou calmadamente, logrando extrañar completamente a Todoroki.

—Claro que no —contestó este rápidamente dándose cuenta que le estaba otorgando una oportunidad.

—¿No tienes nada que decir? —preguntó Bakugou.

Todoroki tragó saliva y decidió que, si no lo decía ahora no habría otro momento —Pensé que me gustaba Midoriya porque me sentía bien cuando estaba con él… pero era un sentimiento distinto al que tengo cuando estoy contigo. Cerca de ti mi pecho palpita demasiado rápido, y no puedo mantener la concentración. Cuando me tocas, la piel me arde agradablemente, y el beso que compartimos, dejó en mí una sensación de calidez que no había tenido nunca. Y eso es porque tú me gustas demasiado —confesó.

Bakugou bajó la vista mientras sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono rosado —Yo… —comenzó, pero se dio cuenta que no era tan fácil como cuando se había confesado la primera vez a Deku. Volteó a ver a Todoroki que esperaba con resignación la respuesta de Bakugou. Bajó la vista una vez más, tomó aire y permitió que el monstruo que siempre era le ayudara a declarar sus sentimientos —¡TU TAMBIÉN ME GUSTAS MALDITO MITAD-MITAD! ¡NI CREAS QUE VAS A SER EL ÚNICO QUE SE DECLARE CORRECTAMENTE! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LUEGO LES PRESUMAS A TODOS QUE FUISTE TÚ QUIEN SE DECLARÓ PARA QUE SE BURLEN DE MI! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME LLAMEN COBARDE! ¡YO NO SOY UNA NIÑITA LLORONA QUE ESPERA AVERGONZADA LA DECLARACIÓN DE…! —de pronto el valor se le acabó y su rostro se puso completamente rojo —… el chico que le gusta —finalizó.

Todoroki se le quedó mirando inexpresivamente, su rostro no mostraba reacción alguna y Bakugou comenzó a creer que se había retractado de todo o que simplemente se estaba burlando de sus sentimientos, así que decidió que debía asesinar antes de ser asesinado. Apretó los puños y se acercó peligrosamente a Todoroki —Escucha, hijo de puta. No voy a permitir que un imbécil como tú se burle de mi… —pero no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo.

Todoroki había reaccionado y había tirado de Bakugou hacia un demandante beso, el cual después de una leve indecisión, correspondió ávidamente. Todoroki sujetó la cintura de Bakugou y este pasó los brazos por sus hombros para acariciar el suave cabello.

Estuvieron besándose por varios minutos que a ambos les parecieron pocos. Cuando se separaron con reticencia Todoroki escondió el rostro contra el cuello de Bakugou y sonrió.

—¿Entonces también te gusto? —preguntó Todoroki.

—Cierra el hocico —gruñó Bakugou con el ceño fruncido a pesar del sonrojo que invadía sus mejillas.

—Voy a tomar eso como un si —Todoroki salió de su escondite y observó atentamente el rostro de Bakugou —Me gustas, se mi novio por favor —pidió formalmente.

Bakugou se puso completamente rojo, y volteó el rostro —Yo... s-si —dijo por fin.

Todoroki sonrió nuevamente. Estaba tan feliz que sin querer congeló el piso del parque. Ambos se resbalaron logrando que Todoroki cayera sobre Bakugou, el cual comenzó a quejarse inmediatamente, pero Todoroki lo silenció con un beso.

* * *

Midoriya suspiró derrotado. Había observado toda la confesión entre Bakugou y Todoroki, y ahora su corazón estaba roto.

Sabía que debió confesarse desde el principio a Kacchan, si lo hubiera hecho Todoroki jamás hubiera estado envuelto entre ellos y probablemente ahora sería feliz, pero las cosas pasaban por una razón.

Alejándose del parque dejó escapar las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo.

"_Probablemente ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos. De seguro serán muy felices_" pensó.

Ahora solo tenía que liberar a Kacchan de su reciente noviazgo que jamás se había vuelto serio y entonces podría descansar. Pero no quería hacerlo ahora. No quería ver a ninguno. Quería llorar y tranquilizarse para poder dejar de pensar en ellos.

Decidió buscar a la única persona que lo había estado ayudando todo este tiempo. Secando sus lágrimas se dirigió en busca de Hagakure.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos se habían enterado que Bakugou y Todoroki estaban saliendo. Los amigos de Bakugou los habían felicitado, otros se habían molestado con ellos por lastimar los sentimientos de Midoriya.

Bakugou se había acercado a Midoriya para hablarle de sus sentimientos y, con reticencia, disculparse por haberlo ilusionado al pedirle salir con él en un principio. Midoriya le había dicho que no importaba, que se alegraba por él y que esperaba que fuera feliz con Todoroki. Que aun así podían seguir siendo amigos.

Hagakure había escuchado todo escondida tras su habilidad de invisibilidad. Le había sorprendido el giro que dio la historia de Midoriya, era algo totalmente inimaginable.

_"¿Quién iba a pensar que al final, el príncipe y el rebelde terminarían enamorándose en vez de seguir cortejando a la princesa?_" —reflexionó Hagakure sentada en una banca lejana en el comedor, después de ver a Todoroki atraer hacia sí la cabeza de Bakugou y besar su cabello, mientras el chico explosivo se quejaba con las mejillas sonrojadas —En realidad no hacen mala pareja —decidió, y pensó que lo mejor era buscar otro pretendiente para su amigo Deku. Tal vez un clavo sacara otros dos clavos. De cualquier manera, algo inimaginable podía suceder en un futuro.

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer esta historia.


End file.
